


New Camera

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First comic with a new camera... Jazz just has one question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Camera

**Author's Note:**

> Americans and other interested parties... Have a wonderful 4th of July!


End file.
